Come Home
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: Ash and Mare miss each other, and he decides it's time for the reunion. First songfic. R&R!


Okay, so I know it has been foreverz! But I'm baaaacccckkkkkk! (Creepy sound effects in background) GAH! Lol, jk! Anyway, this is my first songfic...So be nice please!

The song is "Come Home" by OneRepublic :D I do NOT OWN IT!

I also DO NOT OWN Night World, L.J. Smith does. (Anyone wanna send an email to that one company with that one name and that one website? Hehehehehehe.)

Enjoy!

* * *

_Hello world hope you're listening_

_Forgive me if I'm young or speaking out of turn_

_But there's someone I've been missing_

_And I think that they could be the better half of me_

Mary-Lynnette sighed, looking at the radio. Out of sheer irony, this song plays just as she had started to think about her summer. It had been life changing and unforgettable. Especially if three certain girls reminded her about it every morning.

It was their idiotic brother she missed most. Self-centered Ash Redfern...The vampire who agreed with her when she said he needed to make up for his past sins.

Excuses. It was all an excuse to hide the fact that she was scared...Scared of loving someone like Ash.

_They're in the wrong place tryin' to make it right_

_But I'm tired of justifying_

She knew it was wrong to take a look inside his mind, to claim his heart as hers and then say "Sorry, but you need to leave." Maybe he hated her now- maybe that was for the best. Every girl that has gone through heartache told her time would heal all the wounds...But what if the time was ending and the heartache still burned fresh?

_So I say to you come home, come home_

_'Cause I've been waiting for ya for so long, for so long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_And the fight for you is all I've ever known_

_So come home_

Come home to me, she thought. Praying he'd get the message through their bond. The longing was too great and she found herself crying silently as the song continued on. It was a pathetic dream. The year wasn't up yet. Mary-Lynnette now knew she'd made the mistake of letting him go in the first place.

* * *

Ash took a breath, clutching the steering wheel hard. Lord Thierry had accepted him and allowed him to join Circle Daybreak, and maybe, that was out of pure luck.

He'd done so many bad things that it was hard to keep track. But he had done it. All the souls he could find- he made amends with most of them. Some were impossible. Others were...Slightly painful. For instance, when he'd apologized to Poppy and James, Poppy had slapped him so hard across the face it left a hand print and James had punched him in the gut leaving him gasping. Afterwards, they said they were sorry themselves and that they had forgiven him. Har har.

But then why was he so depressed right _now_? It was because it was only seven months into the agreement he'd made with his Lady Lynnette. One year. Twelve months of separation and anxiety. His body felt cold right now. Isolated without his other half.

As a distraction, he shook his head and turned on the radio. A song was midway when he started to actually pay attention to the lyrics.

_I get lost in the beauty of everything I see_

_The world ain't half as bad as they paint it to be_

_If all the sons and all the daughters stop to take it in_

_Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin_

_It might start now yeah,_

_Or maybe I'm just dreaming out loud_

Whoa, he thought. In a way, this was completely true. He had hated humans up until he'd met Mary-Lynnette. She had opened his eyes to the world, to the wonderful stars at night that told so much. Right now, Circle Daybreak was a great example. Humans and Night Worlders working together to have peace. To end the hatred. They already had two Wild Powers right now, and were locating the third. And suddenly, the peace dream seemed to be on its way to reality.

_But until then come home, come home_

_'cause I've been waiting for ya for so long, for so long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_And the fight for you is all I've ever known, ever known_

_So come home, ooh..._

Home. Home is where the heart is...And that's with her. He smiled sadly, then blinked. It didn't matter what he had said. He'd made up for all the possible sins. Now it was time he returned to where he belonged.

He made a turn, heading straight for Oregon.

* * *

_Everything I can't be is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here..._

She couldn't take this song anymore. The radio stopped playing and she stood up, grabbing her Astronomy book and heading for her hill. The need was so strong it left her shaking from the tears. The silver cord hummed as she tried once more to send him that message.

* * *

He stopped the car, lunging out and speeding into the old farm house.

"Whoa! Ash is back!" Mark yelled, jumping up from the couch. Ash saw his sisters' eyes widen and their mouths gape.

"It hasn't been a year yet...Did something happen?" Rowan asked gently.

Shaking his head, he asked. "Where's Mary-Lynnette?"

Mark answered. "I left her at our house, but it's almost midnight...Maybe she went up to her hill. Hey wait-" Mark wanted to tell him something important but he was already out the door.

* * *

She couldn't make out the constellations through teary eyes, so star watching was pointless tonight. She shoved the book aside, taking slow deep breaths.

"I wish I could just hear your voice." she pleaded to the sky. Obviously she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

"Mary-Lynnette." Ash whispered. Even her silhouette was breath-taking.

"And now I've gone completely insane..." she added, "Or maybe I'm dead."

"You're not dead. I'm right here." he smiled, grabbing her arm from behind. What he didn't expect was for her to yell.

"YOU!" he was prepared for the wrath of her shin kicking, but she caught him by surprise. Embracing him in a tight hug, she gasped. The air was still, and the electricity between them was intensifying with each second. "Ash..."

He hugged back tighter. "I missed you too much." his lips found her neck. "And I got your message. Mare, I'm home with you. I hope you're not mad at me for coming back early."

"I don't care if you came back early, just as long as you made amends with yourself." he nodded, breathing in her sweet scent. Mary-Lynnette continued. "You're different."

"You opened my eyes last time we saw each other. I don't know who I am, all I know is that I feel whole when I'm with you. I say it was a bad idea to be separated."

"You needed a reality check," she kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ash replied, closing his eyes. The cord felt even stronger now. He'd been so scared of it at first..But now? He couldn't imagine life without it, without _her._ He knew their time was ending, that the Apocalypse was nearing. He was certain that when the end came, whether they won or lost, he would have his soulmate at his side. And suddenly, the end didn't seem so bad.

_So hear this now come home, come home_

_'cause I've been waiting for ya for so long for so long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all i see is you and me_

_And the fight for you is all I've ever known, ever known_

_So come home, come home._

_

* * *

_It was crappy and full of typos probably, I know, I know. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway! I got the idea when I was sitting alone in my room (while all my friends were at the homecoming dance, haha) and I was listening to the song. R&R! I LOVE YOU!

-Fanatic4Fiction (Jaclyn, AKA Cuddly Poo :P JK!)


End file.
